Broken Promise
by AhsokaTano00001
Summary: Ahsoka has a dream about Order 66, but Anakin is there to reassure her. He tells her that it was just a dream. They promised each other that they would never turn against each other. Years later, Anakin inevitably broke their promise...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! I am AhsokaTano00001. Some of you may know Sarahbear00001, and yes, I did use the same 00001, but fear not! We are acquainted. She is a great friend of mine, and we know each other in real life. So yeah, we're tight. You might notice our writing styles are similar, because she is coaching me. ****We're in the same classes together, and we share the same obsessions of Anakin and Ahsoka and Obi-wan and the rest of the gang. Anyways, this is my first story, EVER, so be critical, but not too critical. This is just a one-shot, but yeah. I'll set my profile up in a minute. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahsoka's POV <strong>

_Darkness. Despair. All I can sense. I look around, but... everything's different. I see the Jedi Temple. Wait, is it on FIRE? I see smoke rising from the temple. Suddenly, I'm inside. Clones are... killing Jedi! I see them all, falling to the ground. Even the ones on missions. Aayla, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon... I see Obi-wan escape, but Mace Windu get his hand cut off by a blue lightsaber. But the one holding the lightsaber... No! _

**Anakin's POV**

I woke up with a jolt, hearing Ahsoka's blood-curdling scream in the room across from me. I sat up, and grabbed my lightsaber. Opening the door with the force, I rushed in with my lightsaber ignited, only to find everything fine. Except Ahsoka. She was asleep, but she was screaming and thrashing around. I de-ignited my saber, and knelt beside her. I placed my hands on her trembling shoulders and shook her gently.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka, it's ok." She sat up, her eyes wide in fear and tears running down her cheeks. She looked at me, and jumped back from me. She was up against the wall, and her eyes were filled with sheer terror, and she was violently trembling.

"Ahsoka, it's me." I approached her slowly, and knelt down to her.

"A-Anakin..." She curled up into a ball, her head in her knees, and she started sobbing. I didn't know what she had seen, but it must have been really terrifying.

"Snips, what did you see? What's the matter?" She looked up, her eyes wet.

"I...I saw so... so many th-things... you... you killed young...yo-younglings, and- and you.. you turned to t-the...the... dark side." She put her hand up to her face. I sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my chest as I stroked her back lekku.

"It's ok, Snips... it's all ok. It was a dream... It's ok, you're ok..." After a few seconds, she looked up to me.

"Ahsoka, you know that I would never do that." I spoke softly, as she sat pretty much sat in my lap, trembling. "I am loyal to the Jedi, I would never kill younglings. It was just a dream..." She looked up to me, her blue eyes still wet, but she had quit crying.

"I know, but it seemed so real..." She got back onto the floor.

"I know it did, Snips, but it wasn't. It wasn't real..." She grabbed a tissue, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Promise?" I looked at her, and smiled a bit.

"I promise."

**_Years later, as Order 66 commences..._**

I looked at Anakin from a distance on the ledge, his legs cut off and him on fire. After Obi-wan left, scoping Padme in his arms, I approached him, but he was unconscious. I ran a shaky finger across his charred skin. As a tear fell from my eye, I whispered, hoping the last little shred of Anakin that was still there might hear.

"You broke your promise..."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Thanks for any reviews, I would like some constructive criticism if you have any. Thanks for paying this little youngling some attention. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm soo happy! Anyways, my first story... Thanks guys! Already more successful than I thought it would be. Moving on, you wanted me to continue, so I'm gonna. :) I've always wanted to do this, and who hasn't thought of what would happen if Ahsoka confronted Vader? This is, like, way after Order 66, maybe a month or so. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Months later...<em>**

_**Ahsoka**_**_ POV _**

"Hey Ventress, we get any jobs yet?" I set my speeder keys down on the table, where Ventress sat reading a holo pad. ,

"Yeah. We have some drunk to catch in the lower levels." I sighed. I hated the lower levels. Ventress and I had resided in a sleazy apartment to avoid "unwanted attention", but since the heat died down, we pooled our bounty-hunting earnings to rent a nicer apartment. And ever since then, the only reason we ever went down there was to catch some booze- ball who had run into trouble. With our combined skills, as unlikely as it seemed, we were a force to be reckoned with. Of course, we avoided the "law" as well. Technically, for being force users, (in this day, you were either a powerful Sith, or a force user, and you didn't want to be a force user) and just because of that, we have treason on our records. That's why there were no more Jedi, they were eradicated, even force-sensitive children were killed. The emperor hadn't been able to track me down since I left the Order, and as for Ventress, well, she was presumed dead.

"Hey, Ventress to Ahsoka, snap out of it!" She waved her hand in front of my face. I was brought back to reality.

"Oh, right. Sorry. So yeah, let's uh...go." I picked up the speeder keys, but she yanked them out of my hand with the force.

"Nuh uh. I'm driving." I smiled at her grumpiness, and faked a curtsy.

"As you wish." We opened the closet behind the door to reveal our weaponry. We used lightsabers mainly, my main and shoto, her with her double full-length blades, but we also carried a ton of blasters. One in the vest, one strapped to the ankle, one in a concealed holster. We concealed our weapons, and jumped in the speeder. After descending for about three minutes we parked outside the local bar, and headed inside. I cannot express my hatred for these places.

"Ok, we're looking for a human man, Derek Jeter, with a ton of scars on his face. He's missing his left eye, and has a tattoo on his hand." I nodded, and we split up. I headed over to the bar, and surveyed the patrons. Hadn't spotted him yet. The slug-looking guy that ran the bad handed me a drink.

"Courtesy of that gentleman over there." He pointed to a rather handsome Twi'lek that was looking at me. There are two things about being a woman in this business. 1, you get hit on and "attacked" all the time. Typical bar scene. 2, you can use your looks to get information. I slowly made my way over to him, with a seductive smile and determined eyes. This was a perfect example of 2.

"Hey handsome," I stroked the side of his face, and I felt him shudder. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours." I giggled in a totally innocent way (at least to someone who didn't know any better)

"Ahsoka." I traced his chest muscles through his shirt. He seemed to melt at my touch.

"Well then, how bout you come over to our table, Ahsoka." I took his hand, and let him lead me through the crowd. Wow he was gullible. He brought me to a booth, and we sat down. There were other guys there too. I looked at each of them, smiling seductively. I noticed that one of them had a particularly interesting tattoo on his hand. This is why I never turn down an offer, because 9 times out of 10, some dooface would lead me directly to them.

"Think you're gonna get lucky over there, Raaj?" It was Derek.

"Dude, shut up." He put his arm around me, and I traced his abs. He smiled.

"So, who's the chick?" I sat up, and narrowed my eyes just so. Not intimidating sexy. Guys were so easy to manipulate.

"Ahsoka. So, you boys come here often?" They all gave me hungry looks. Except Derek. I could sense the blaster slipping from his sleeve under the table, and ready to shoot me, when I jumped and pressed my lightsabers to his throat.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to point a gun at a lady?" I gave another smile, but they were all in shock.

"If you're done flirting, let's get this sleemo outta here." Ventress had a blaster in her hand as well. Derek came out of the booth with his hands up. Raaj looked at me in fear.

"You seem like a nice guy, but with a job like mine, you don't have time for dates." We headed out of the bar, and were almost to the speeder when a blaster shot, a red blaster shot, clearly aimed for Ventress killed him. We ducked, blasters ready, and looked around. Ventress made a gesture that she was going to go investigate. She got up and walked around the parking lot, when a barrage of storm troopers appeared, and gunned her down. I screamed, and ignited my lightsaber, and rushed them. I took their heads off in one clean sweep.

"Most impressive, but what is to be expected from a former Jedi?" I whirled at a very distinct voice behind me.

"Darth Vader." I ignited my lightsaber again, as he did his.

"I've sent many a trooper after you, but you always managed to escape them, didn't you?"

"Maybe you should have sent better troopers." I replied with a grin.

"Maybe so. Why would you lower yourself to consort with that bog-witch?" I snarled.

"Don't you talk about her that way." He approached me, stalking around me in a circle.

"But you yourself have called her that." I launched at him, furious. He blocked me easily, but it kept up the attack. He didn't exactly try to strike me, but he definitely intended to thwart my attack.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Then the realization hit me. I had suspected, but I always wanted to believe he was alive somewhere, in hiding. I only struck harder, fury racing through my veins.

"I can feel your anger. Use it, don't fear it. The Jedi were wrong." I brought my lightsaber down onto him, but I not only missed he struck my leg. I fell to my knees. I couldn't move. Definitely not a lethal strike, but it had stalled me.

"I do not wish to harm you. The more persistent you are in your quest to destroy me, the more clouded you become."

"Clouded?" I shouted through clenched teeth. "You hypocrite! You are far more clouded than I am!" I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Join me, Ahsoka. You too have felt the betrayal of the Jedi. You understand better than anyone." He de-ignited his lightsaber, mine was de-ignited as we'll, in front of me.

"It can be the way it was, master and apprentice, and we can rule together. Join me, Ahsoka." I looked at him.

"I can't..." I picked up the lightsaber with shaky hands, and looked at it. I held it to my stomach. I could feel his alarm.

"You know as well as I do that we can never be the same." Then I heard the final hum of my lightsaber, saw the final flash of green. I fell, and Darth Vader dove under me, and caught me.

"You fool! Why?" I could hear him choking on grief.

"You broke your promise, Anakin." The speeder lights started to ebb away, Anakin's metallic touch fading, until I could tell I was almost gone.

"I'm sorry, Snips." With a tremendous effort, I put a hand on his arm. My final effort.

* * *

><p><strong> Hi guys! Ok, so this was pretty sad, but I am in an awesome mood. :) so yeah, tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Please read

**omfg so sorry. It auto corrected me, I did not mean Derek Jeter. Lol I have a friend named Derek Heter who's name I used, auto correct, I promise. **


End file.
